


Ничего личного

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Джаред злостно уклоняется от исполнения гражданского долга. До тех пор, пока за дело не берётся Дженсен.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188575
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ничего личного

— Может, всё же развяжете мне руки? — в очередной раз спросил Джаред.

Ему никто не ответил, а машину здорово подбросило на какой-то выбоине, и Джаред чуть ли не до искр перед глазами врезался головой в низкий потолок.

— Мать вашу, а! — выругался он, пытаясь дотянуться рукой до больного места, — да не сбегу я, раз уже здесь.

— Не сбежишь, — наконец открыл рот один из охранников, — потому что мы уже на месте.

— Дяденька охранник, — пронзительным голосом пропищал Джаред, сделав большие глаза, — добренький дяденька охранник, развяжите меня, пожа...

— Да шагай ты уже, шутник, — перебил его охранник, выволакивая за шиворот из машины, — у меня таких, как ты, сегодня ещё штук двадцать.

— Я не штука, — показательно обиделся Джаред, — я...

— Штучка ты, — раздалось рядом, и Джаред резко повернулся на голос.

Конечно же, его занесло, — после часовой тряски в раздолбаной машине, где он почти прикрывал уши коленями и не мог пошевелить связанными руками, мышцы сильно затекли и не желали слушаться, поэтому Джаред, предприняв отчаянную попытку удержаться на ногах, абсолютно потерял равновесие и угодил в крепкую хватку чьих-то рук. 

— Ой, — расплылся он в улыбке, разглядев того, кто не позволил ему рухнуть на бетонные плиты двора, — дяденьки охранники, вы свободны! Дальше я сам. А ты, — обратился он к человеку, по-прежнему крепко державшему его за плечи, — можешь мне даже руки не развязывать, я согласен!

— На всё? — вдруг отреагировал тот таким же глумливым тоном.

— О, Дженсен, да вы друг друга стоите! — засмеялся один из охранников, хлопая его по плечу.

— Дже-енсен, — протянул Джаред, — вот значит, как зовут моего спасителя.

— Скорее, инквизитора, — сказал охранник, забираясь обратно в машину, — ты с ним поаккуратнее, чувак, он гроза нарушителей, таких, как ты. Бывай, Дженсен, — добавил он, — отличного тебе дня.

Джаред в его голосе услышал лёгкое ехидство.

— Спасибо, Стив, — ответил Дженсен дружелюбно, — и вам хорошего дня, парни.

— Ну что, Джаред Тристан Падалеки, — обратился он к Джареду, когда машина выехала со двора и за ней с лязгом и скрежетом закрылись раздвижные ворота, — теперь займёмся твоим проступком вплотную. 

— О, всегда пожалуйста, — просиял Джаред. 

Почему-то он ни капельки не боялся.

— Не ёрничал бы ты, Падалеки, — покачал головой Дженсен, — твой проступок довольно серьёзен. Да ты и сам знаешь, я думаю.

— Тоже мне проступок, — скорчил гримаску Джаред, — у вас и без меня тонны... нужного материала. Хотя если ты займёшься мной лично...

— Так, — отрезал Дженсен жёстким тоном, — давай-ка шагай. Здесь на самом деле весь день распланирован, задержки графика нам ни к чему. 

Он несильно подтолкнул Джареда в спину, и тот, разумеется, сразу же споткнулся.

— Руки-то развяжи, — напомнил он, — нашли самого страшного преступника на Арзее.

— Протокол, — довольно сухо сказал Дженсен, — сам понимаешь, ничего личного.

Но всё же придержал Джареда за локоть, чтобы тот не споткнулся о высокий порог.

— Жаль, что ничего личного, — вздохнул Джаред, позволяя увлечь себя в длинный, мягко освещённый коридор.

— Та-ак, — скрипучим голосом протянул сухонький чиновник желчного вида, когда Дженсен втолкнул Джареда в его кабинет, — посмотрим, что тут у нас.

— Вообще-то «кто», а не «что», — робко возразил Джаред, но чиновник его полностью проигнорировал, зато Дженсен дёрнул за рубаху и уставился сердито.

Джаред состроил покаянное выражение лица, но Дженсена это явно не удовлетворило.

— Джаред Тристан Падалеки, — прочёл между тем чиновник, — двадцать пять лет, холост, сожителей не имеет...

Дженсен ощутимо пнул Джареда в бок — явно для профилактики, заметив расползающуюся по его лицу многообещающую улыбку. Джаред не считал себя самоубийцей, поэтому счёл нужным промолчать.

— ... В Репродуктивном Центре последний раз был...

Джаред возвёл глаза к потолку.

— ... Никогда. Что ж, так я и думал. Вам есть что сказать в своё оправдание, молодой человек?

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Да у вас тут от желающих наверняка отбоя нет, на чёрта я вам сдался? Нашли донора спермы...

Дженсен опять больно пнул его в бок, а чиновник покачал головой и вынес мгновенный «приговор»:

— Джаред Тристан Падалеки, вы обвиняетесь в безответственном поведении и злостном уклонении от участия во Всеобщей Программе Планирования Будущего. Это серьёзный административный проступок. Но лишь административный, к счастью для вас. Вы приговариваетесь к насильственной сдаче максимального количества генетического материала. Приговор окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. Для вас подберут максимально подходящий вам способ стимуляции.

— И всего-то! — воскликнул Джаред, — нацедить из меня ведёрко-другое спермы, подумаешь! Можно приступать прямо здесь?

Он сделал жест, будто собрался сбросить штаны связанными руками, чиновник нахмурился и потянулся к панели комма, но Дженсен уже вытолкнул Джареда из кабинета, отчеканив:

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр! Я сам этим займусь, сэр!

— Да, уж будь любезен, займись! — прилетело ядовитое из-за закрывающейся двери.

— Да что на тебя нашло! — сердито зашипел Дженсен, уже без всякой аккуратности подталкивая Джареда по коридору, — твоё шутовство может принести тебе серьёзные проблемы.

— О-о, — протянул ничуть не впечатлившийся Джаред, — из меня выкачают не два ведра спермы, а... три! Боже, как я...

— Ты действительно придурок, — вздохнул Дженсен устало, — способы стимуляции существуют разные, и далеко не все из них приятны или даже щадящи, поверь.

— Например? — спросил Джаред с любопытством.

— Например, — Дженсен всё так же вёл его по длинному коридору, придерживая под локоть, — тебя накачают наркотой и стимулирующим, уложат под капельницу, вставят выводящие трубки во все места и будут доить, пока твоя сперма будет содержать хоть один живой сперматозоид. Это может продолжаться неделю, потом будешь восстанавливаться не меньше двух месяцев.

— А можно мне... попробовать? — спросил Джаред с фальшивой застенчивой улыбкой.

— Ты и на самом деле клоун, — махнул рукой Дженсен, — я так понимаю, просить тебя о нормальном поведении бесполезно?

Джаред скромно потупился, на его щеках заиграли ямочки.

— Ладно, — Дженсен остановился у одной из дверей, — это лаборатория, где у тебя возьмут экспресс-анализы, убедятся, что ты не болен ничем заразным, подвергнут санитарно-гигиенической обработке, а после я на самом деле займусь тобой лично, потому что, к сожалению, сам же это пообещал. Ты своим идиотским поведением не оставил мне выбора. Поверь, никому не нужно плохое настроение начальства.

Джаред, вопреки ожиданиям Дженсена, ёрничать не стал, а посмотрел прямо, округлив глаза, и сказал вполне искренне:

— Ты мне сразу понравился. Извини, если доставил тебе неприятности.

— И многие покупаются на этот взгляд? Дай угадаю, — перебил Дженсен сам себя, — думаю, все.

Джаред лишь зажмурился от удовольствия и закивал.

Дженсен без дополнительных просьб и напоминаний развязал ему руки, и Джаред спросил, разминая затёкшие кисти:

— Так зачем было меня связывать?

— Для острастки, — поморщился Дженсен, — поверь, мне это удовольствия не доставляет, и вообще никому, точно могу сказать. Но это личное распоряжение Директора, а с ним, сам понимаешь, спорить не рискнёт никто. Он привык работать по старинке. Всё должно быть сурово и жёстко, чтобы преступник осознал и раскаялся.

— Вот чёрт, — дошло до Джареда, — это был... Директор?

— Собственной персоной, — подтвердил Дженсен, открывая перед ним дверь, — вернусь за тобой через два часа. Надеюсь, ты не доведёшь медперсонал до нервного срыва.

Арзея была одной из многочисленных автономных колоний на малом планетоиде с искусственной гравитацией. Массовый исход с истощённой войнами и экологическими катастрофами Земли долгое время носил хаотичный характер, пока автономные правительства колоний не создали Конгломерат. Это была необходимая мера, и она оказалась весьма успешной — унифицированные законы быстро упорядочили жизнь на каждом астероиде и каждой планете. Но Колонии почти не поддерживали связь — огромные грузовые звездолёты-платформы снаряжались не чаще раза в год, это было чертовски дорого. Да и не каждая колония могла себе это позволить. Словом, каждая из них училась существовать в замкнутом режиме с предусмотренными на случай посещения «окнами». Арзея была маленькой и крайне небогатой колонией, но развивалась вполне успешно благодаря разумному руководству, при котором учитывался любой опыт. Разумеется, в таких условиях приток свежей крови был ничтожен, а заставлять людей заключать браки насильно не мог никто, даже учитывая полувоенный режим. Женщины были на привилегированном положении, их всячески опекали и поощряли к рождению детей - любая женщина знала, что с лёгкостью вырастит ребёнка, даже рождённого вне брака. Зато всех мужчин репродуктивного возраста обязали раз в год сдавать сперму для Репродуктивного Центра. Ценны были абсолютно все, учитывая ограниченность колонии, и, как правило, парни вели себя вполне сознательно. Нарушителей вроде Джареда было немного, и к ним применяли «суровые меры» — жёстким поведением пытались вызвать в них хоть зачатки гражданской сознательности. На самом деле суровость была, конечно же, напускной, но приговоры — самыми настоящими. В конце концов, фонд должен был регулярно пополняться. 

Если бы Джареда спросили, почему он так активно сопротивляется такой простой и безобидной процедуре, толком он бы не ответил. Впрочем, он не любил копаться в собственных мозгах. Скорее всего, ему просто нравилось играть в прятки с представителями государства. Такое «бунтарство» было смешным, но Джаред никогда и не пытался ломать свою натуру и казаться серьёзным. Так или иначе, сейчас он сидел на узкой кушетке в лаборатории, приглаживая руками мокрые волосы, вымытый до блеска и одетый лишь в одноразовую белую рубаху, и ждал Дженсена. По крайней мере, это был неожиданный и чертовски приятный бонус. Нахмуренные брови Дженсена Джареда не обманывали, он прекрасно видел, что Дженсен заинтересовался им так же, как и он сам — Дженсеном. На этой лирической ноте Дженсен зашёл в лабораторию, всё такой же подтянутый, собранный и внимательный. Джаред пообещал себе не усложнять ему жизнь. Хотя бы постараться. 

— Дженсен, вы вовремя! — улыбнулась одна из медсестёр, — ваш подопечный полностью готов к процедуре, осталось решить небольшой вопрос: ему положена принудительная стрижка или нет?

Рука Джареда замерла в волосах. Уголки губ Дженсена поползли вверх:

— Но этот вопрос в вашей компетенции, — ответил он очень вежливо, — почему вы спрашиваете меня?

— В сопроводительной напротив этого пункта стоит какая-то невнятная закорючка, а отвлекать Директора по таким вопросам...

— Не стоит отвлекать, конечно, — согласился Дженсен, — а вы как считаете?

Глаза Джареда стали огромными.

— Не знаю, что сказать, — протянула медсестра неуверенно, — я не считаю этот пункт обязательным...

— Мой... хм... подопечный не докучал вам? — спросил Дженсен.

— Что вы! — искренне возразила медсестра, — вёл себя, словно ангел. Исключительно воспитанный молодой человек.

Джаред захлопал ресницами, лицо у него порозовело.

— В таком случае, будем считать, что это случайная помарка, согласны со мной?

— Да, — с явным облегчением кивнула медсестра.

Дженсен мельком взглянул на воспрянувшего Джареда и углубился в чтение рекомендаций.

— Силиконовая накладка?.. — пробормотал он. — Надеюсь, его... продепилировали в паховой области?

— Нет, — вздохнула медсестра, — это как раз в вашей компетенции. 

Дженсен почесал в затылке.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, — пойдём, ангелочек. Подумаем, что можно сделать.

Джаред с любопытством осматривался в небольшом помещении, куда привёл его Дженсен. Чем-то оно было похоже на лабораторию, которую они только что покинули, в нём были кушетки, кресла и столы с множеством разнообразных приспособлений совершенно определённого назначения, но не было устрашающих стеклянных шкафов со шприцами и пузырьками различных препаратов. 

— Давай, усаживайся, — кивнул Дженсен на узкую белую кушетку с подголовником, — и рубашку снимай.

— Вот так сразу, — вздохнул Джаред, — а кофе, хотя бы?..

— Потом, — отрезал Дженсен, — Джаред, прекращай балаган, у нас нет времени.

Джаред, всем своим видом олицетворяя обречённость, стянул рубаху и устроился на кушетке, скромно сжав колени.

Теперь пришла очередь Дженсена вздыхать — он явно не был настроен игриво. Он даже ничего не сказал, но Джаред под его выразительным взглядом медленно раздвинул колени и откинулся на подголовник. Дженсен кивнул и принялся покрывать лобок и промежность Джареда плотным белым депилятором.

— Скажи, если щиплет, хорошо? — попросил он, — аллергии быть не должно.

Джаред посмотрел скорбно.

— Не щиплет, — сообщил он со вздохом, — но зачем это?

— Для идеального прилегания насадки, — объяснил Дженсен, смывая струёй тёплой воды мгновенно подействовавший депилятор. Кожа под ним стала гладкой и блестящей.

Дженсен бросил Джареду одноразовое полотенце и вскрыл стерильную упаковку с насадкой. Больше всего она была похожа на толстый и очень длинный прозрачный презерватив с широкими ремешками — они охватывали бёдра и застёгивались на спине, чтобы насадка не сползла от движения. 

Дженсен приставил насадку к кончику полувставшего члена Джареда, явно испытывая неловкость — Джаред видел это очень хорошо. К счастью, насадка была скользкой внутри, Дженсен без труда натянул её, как положено, и внахлёст соединил ремешки на пояснице Джареда.

— Приподнимись, пожалуйста, — попросил он. 

Джаред послушно приподнял бёдра и Дженсен спросил:

— Тебе ведь вводили смазку?

— Ага, — немного смущённо ответил Джаред, и Дженсен приподнял бровь: чего-чего, а смущения он от Джареда не ожидал.

— Тогда постарайся расслабиться, пока я буду вводить дилдо.

Дженсен нажал кнопку на подлокотнике, и из основания кушетки с тихим гудением выдвинулся средней толщины дилдо с круглым металлическим наконечником. Джаред дёрнулся от неожиданности, но Дженсен мягко надавил ему на плечо и сказал успокаивающе:

— Всё хорошо, просто расслабься, как я просил, больно быть не должно.

Джаред зажмурился и зашипел сквозь зубы, когда истекающий смазкой металлический шарик проскользнул сквозь крепко сжатые мышцы. Дженсен по-прежнему успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. Больно на самом деле не было, наоборот — тёплый и скользкий шарик вибрировал и вращался внутри, выбирая наиболее чувствительную точку. Джаред тихонько вскрикивал, когда вибрация становилась сильнее или слабее, и когда шарик упирался в простату. По крайней мере, Джаред так думал, потому что ощущения были слишком приятны. Наконец механизм заработал в полную силу, и Джареда затрясло по-настоящему. Он охнул и ухватился за подлокотники. Дженсен, внимательно за ним наблюдавший, протянул ему стакан воды с трубочкой и помог напиться. Джаред кивнул, глубоко дыша и пережидая моменты особенно сильной тряски. Член у него встал полностью, а на самом дне прозрачного резервуара появились первые капли.

— И долго я буду кончать? — осведомился Джаред прерывающимся голосом, ёрзая задницей на кушетке.

— Пока не выдашь всё, — ответил Дженсен отстранённо, сосредоточенно подправляя автоматическую систему, — тебя не было много времени... вернее, тебя не было здесь никогда, нужно знать полный объём семени, который ты можешь выдать единовременно.

— Х-хорошо, — с трудом произнёс Джаред и добавил жалобным тоном: — только держи меня за руку, пожалуйста!

На самом деле Дженсен с удовольствием дал бы ему по шее за постоянное шутовство, но сейчас Джареда трясло на процедурной кушетке, щёки у него раскраснелись, грудь блестела от пота, а резервуар заполнялся мутными каплями всё быстрее. Словом, отказать ему в этой дурацкой просьбе у Дженсена не получилось. Поэтому он молча подтащил к кушетке крутящийся табурет и сел рядом с Джаредом, взяв его за руку. Тот тут же переплёл с ним пальцы и вцепился так крепко, что побелели костяшки. В этот момент Дженсен понял, что Джареду уже не до смеха. Пожалуй, это был самая странная процедура, в которой Дженсен когда-либо участвовал. Обычно всё проходило быстро и без эмоций, Дженсен просто оставлял пациента одного и возвращался, когда резервуар был заполнен. Сейчас же он наблюдал, как Джаред извивается и стонет на кушетке, и с ужасом чувствовал, как нарастает его собственное возбуждение. Он сжал зубы, разрываясь между желаниями потащить пальцы Джареда в рот или просто вставить ему, заменить металлический стержень собственным членом. Джаред был слишком привлекателен, с сожалением констатировал Дженсен. Впрочем, желание вставить ему совершенно не ослабло от этого понимания. В конце процедуры Дженсен выглядел примерно так же, как Джаред, с той лишь разницей, что был одет. Поэтому, когда зуммер известил об окончании процедуры, сделал глубокий вдох, собрался, как мог, и привычно освободил Джареда от всех приспособлений.

— Душ за перегородкой, не более пяти минут. Где полотенца и одежда, знаешь, — сообщил всё ещё постанывающему, мокрому и ослабевшему Джареду, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону.

Тот что-то промычал в ответ, соскользнул с кушетки и на нетвёрдых ногах поплёлся в душ. Вернулся он быстро — посвежевший, пободревший и аккуратно одетый. Дженсен, умывшийся и взявший себя в руки, окинул его взглядом с головы до ног и протянул несколько пластиковых жетонов:

— Это бесплатные сэндвичи и кофе, срок действия не ограничен, обслужат в любом месте на Арзее.

— Эх, — вздохнул Джаред, сгребая жетоны и пряча их в карман, — всего-то. Что, даже не поцелуешь меня после всего, что у нас было?

— Давай, проваливай поскорее, не хохми, — грубовато подтолкнул его Дженсен к выходу, чтобы скрыть смущение, — у меня ещё целый рабочий день впереди.

— Ладно, — будто бы покладисто кивнул Джаред, — тогда желаю тебе железной эрекции и нестираемой насадки на член. Очень может пригодиться при твоей работе, знаешь ли...

Дженсен сдержанно зарычал и почти наподдал ему коленом под зад, но Джаред вдруг вцепился в дверной проём и обернулся с отчаянием в глазах:

— Подожди, подожди! А как же свидание?

— Чеши, — лаконично напутствовал его Дженсен, крепко обхватив за бёдра и подсадив на высокий порог, исключительно чтобы избежать травмы пациента на территории Центра.

Дверь за Джаредом захлопнулась.

Снаружи было пасмурно и неприятно, почти как всегда. Но настроения Джареда это не испортило. Звеня жетонами в кармане, он дошёл до ближайшего автомата и опустил один в прорезь — выбирать что-либо из меню такие жетоны не позволяли, они были запрограммированы лишь на одну конкретную операцию, в отличие от универсальных. К удивлению Джареда, в окошко выдачи упали не только герметично запечатанный стаканчик с кофе и упакованный сэндвич, но ещё и два сладких батончика. Через несколько секунд о пластик увесисто грохнулась ещё и бутылка воды.

— Ух ты! — оценил Джаред, — щедро.

Устроившись под навесом, Джаред вскрыл стаканчик и тут же ополовинил — кофе не был горячим, но жидкость с суррогатом сахара, сливок и слабым ароматом, напоминающим кофейный весьма отдалённо, помогала взбодриться. Джаред достал жетоны, чтобы узнать размеры свалившегося на него богатства, и неожиданно нащупал в кармане ещё что-то. Это была маленькая картонка с написанным от руки телефонным номером.

— Джек-пот, — просиял Джаред и тут же отправил сообщение:

«Это то, что я думаю?»

Ответ был нарочито грубым, что заставило Джареда улыбаться ещё шире:

«Не умничай, лучше смажь задницу, как следует, иначе порву ненароком».

«Я-то всегда готов, не сомневайся. А вот ты не растеряй пыл с такой кучей... пациентов».

Следующее сообщение было очень лаконичным, вполне в духе Дженсена: смайлик в виде задницы и средний палец.

Джаред прыснул, но решил не отвечать, всё и так было ясно. Он допил кофе, бросил стаканчик в утилизатор и побрёл домой, улыбаясь: вечер обещал быть интересным.

Эпилог

Дженсен стоял в дверях, глядя исподлобья. Джареда это не обмануло — межу ними быстро возникла связь, и Джаред прекрасно понимал, что Дженсен не из тех, кто будет делать что-то против своей воли, а за колючим взглядом прячет обыкновенное смущение. Джаред и сам не любил показывать слабость, только прятал её за шутовством, но Дженсен с этим, кажется, испытывал более серьёзные проблемы.

С момента их знакомства прошла уже неделя, и всё это время они лишь обменивались сообщениями — Дженсен в первый же вечер справедливо заметил, что Джареду на восстановление потребуется, как минимум, два-три дня. Но прошло ещё несколько дней, все отговорки закончились, и Дженсен стоял перед Джаредом на пороге.

— Привет, — сказал он без выражения, — я думал, приходить, или нет, но...

Джаред втащил его в комнату за шиворот, захлопнул дверь ногой и впился в его губы, уничтожив поцелуем вторую часть фразы. Дженсен сначала закаменел, но оттаял очень быстро, с лёгким рычанием вернул поцелуй и потянул Джареда за волосы, заставляя нагнуться.

— Не жалеешь теперь, что оставил мне волосы? — сбившимся голосом спросил Джаред, когда разорвал поцелуй.

— Отросли бы, — хмыкнул Дженсен, тоже выравнивая дыхание.

Джаред вместо ответа обнял его за шею и поцеловал, уже мягко, без агрессии, лаская языком изнанку его рта и скользя по кромкам зубов.

Дженсен промычал что-то невнятное, и Джаред, освободив одну руку, скользнул за пояс его штанов, обхватывая твёрдый член.

— Эй, чувак, полегче, — хрипло попросил Дженсен, отталкивая Джареда от себя, но тот оттеснил его к койке, не выпуская из цепких объятий, и сказал, трогая его губы губами и языком:

— Знаешь, я не уточнил тогда способ стимуляции, и ты нагло этим воспользовался. Я изучил документы, у меня было такое право.

— По-моему, — фыркнул Дженсен, — это ты мною сейчас пользуешься вовсю.

— Не-ет, — протянул Джаред, — но скоро буду. Просто я хочу свою компенсацию прямо сейчас.

— Что ж тебе надо, секс-террорист? — не удержался от улыбки Дженсен — ну, насколько можно веселиться, балансируя на грани оргазма.

— Твой рот хочу, — тут же ответил Джаред, блестя глазами, — хочу трахнуть тебя в рот. А потом отсосать тебе.

— Ты меня за пацана принимаешь, что ли? — покачал головой Дженсен, чувствуя, что рука Джареда на его члене скользит очень медленно, так, чтоб только дразнить, — я два раза за вечер не кончу, я себя знаю.. А я... твою задницу хочу.

— Но я хочу твой рот, а моя задница от тебя никуда не убежит. Давай, — Джаред надавил Дженсену на плечи, ничуть не опасаясь возможного гнева.

— Вот ты наглец, — пробормотал Дженсен, пытаясь скрыть улыбку и опускаясь на койку.

Джаред мял пальцами его предплечья и постанывал, побуждая двигаться быстрее, но Дженсен, разумеется, не торопился. Он смирился с тем, что Джаред так и будет вить из него верёвки, но уступать в мелочах не собирался. Он сел на койку, подтянул к себе Джареда поближе и стянул с него видавшие виды линялые и растянутые домашние штаны. Трусов под ними, разумеется, не было, зато был твёрдый член с обнажившейся головкой, и тяжёлая мошонка, лишённая волос — Дженсен мягко сжал её в ладони, любуясь своей работой. Это определённо того стоило. Он медленно лизнул гладкий лобок, потом так же длинно неторопливо провёл языком по члену, потрогал самым кончиком щель уретры и натянувшуюся уздечку, и, когда Джаред зашипел от нетерпения, полностью взял член в рот. Полноценного неторопливого отсоса не получилось — Дженсен едва успел провести губами по стволу два или три раза, как Джаред с задушенным звуком кончил, подаваясь вперёд и тараня головкой его нёбо. Отстраниться Джеснен не успел — сперма выплеснулась прямо в глотку и Джаред выдохнул с невнятным ругательством. Он просунул палец между уголком губ Дженсена и своим пока что твёрдым членом, аккуратно вытащил его и уставился на розовые губы Дженсена, испачканые спермой. Его член, наполовину опавший, дёрнулся и встал вновь, а с кончика сорвалось несколько тягучих капель спермы.

— О-о, — протянул Джаред, — явно собираясь рухнуть на койку рядом с Дженсеном, — чувак, сейчас немного отдышусь, и....

— Ты зачем мне штаны обкончал, паршивец, — перебил его Дженсен, — как я домой пойду?

— Не пойдёшь, — пробормотал Джаред, — притягивая его к себе, — до утра, по крайней мере. А внизу общая прачечная есть, я спущусь чуть позже.

— Не чуть позже, — поправил его Дженсен, — а сильно позже. Мне обещана твоя задница, если ты забыл.

— Не забыл, — расплылся в улыбке Джаред, извиваясь на койке в попытке полностью снять стянутые до колен штаны, — она тоже помнит.

— Вот сейчас и проверим, — Дженсен толкнул Джареда ближе к стене, в два счёта содрал с него штаны и надавил на колено, раскрывая. Джаред подался с готовностью — треснулся о стену вторым коленом, приподнял бёдра и сгрёб рукой член и мошонку, открывая промежность. 

Зрелище Дженсену предсказуемо понравилось — дырка была розовая и влажно блестела, а как туго и хорошо внутри, Дженсен собирался узнать прямо сейчас.

— Кончишь со мной? — спросил он, шлёпая ладонью по мокрой дырке.

— Ах, — выдохнул Джаред вместо ответа.

— Отвечай внятно, — строго сказал Дженсен, просовывая внутрь пальцы поглубже и нащупывая упругий бугорок простаты, — а то выдою тебя только пальцами.

— М-м, — силился сказать что-то Джаред.

— Внятно, — повторил Дженсен вытаскивая пальцы и опять шлёпая по дырке, — давай!

Член Джареда дёрнулся, выпуская немного мутной смазки.

— О, — отреагировал Дженсен, — видишь, всё может закончиться быстро, если не скажешь!

Джаред что-то прошипел, — на глазах у него выступили слёзы — непонятно было, что он хотел — попросить или выругаться.

— Давай, — ещё раз подбодрил Дженсен, опять засовывая пальцы внутрь. Рывком продвинул до самых костяшек, и почувствовал, как сфинктер охватывает их и туго, быстро пульсирует.

— Выеби меня, чёрт побери! — рявкнул наконец продышавшийся Джаред.

— Только этого и жду, — Дженсен подхватил Джареда под колено, которое тот пытался удерживать на весу над узкой койкой, и вошёл в сладко истерзанную пальцами дырку. 

Джаред зарычал и крепко притиснул его к себе ногой, ещё сильнее вдавливаясь в стену. Дженсен задвинул крепко, до конца, как хотелось, чмокнул коротко Джареда в губы и принялся трахать так, что на стоявшем рядом столе задрожал и зазвенел разный мелкий хлам.

Джаред обхватил Дженсена за шею и вопил во всю глотку, забив на соседей — то матерился, то подгонял. Дженсен иногда затыкал ему губы поцелуем, потом отворачивался, чтобы продышаться, а когда Джаред выгнулся, обхватил губами торчащий сосок и присосался крепко, даже куснул коротко. Джаред не выдержал — то ли от укуса, то ли от жёсткой, быстрой и глубокой ебли — кончил, забрызгивая себя и Дженсена, и обмяк тут же, будто кости в нём растворились. Дженсен кончил через несколько секунд, глядя в его раскрасневшееся лицо с искусанными губами и прилипшими к потному лбу волосами. Хотел сказать колкость, потом мысленно махнул рукой, нагнулся и поцеловал Джареда в губы — сладко, долго и обстоятельно. Было совершенно очевидно, что они оба попали, влипли, да и не важно, как это называлось, но смысла скрывать это не было никакого.

Уместиться на койке вдвоём было непросто, но они справились. Сперма была повсюду — вытекала у Джареда из задницы прямо на бедро Дженсену, липла между их животами, даже на груди и руках, по ощущениям, стыли её клейкие капли.

— Душ в твоём люксе есть? — спросил Дженсен, убирая волосы с лица Джареда.

Тот открыл глаза и сказал удовлетворённым тоном:

— В конце коридора. Только там платить надо.

— Да знаю, — кивнул Дженсен, — ты что думаешь, я не в таком же люксе живу?

— Я не думаю, — Джаред провёл рукой по его мягкому члену, — я тебя хочу.

— Ничего, что ты меня минуту назад досуха выжал? — немного ехидно осведомился Дженсен.

— Ничего, — милостиво кивнул Джаред, — мы сейчас под душем трахаться будем. Там места мало, — пояснил он.

— То есть, — уточнил Дженсен, — если мой член не будет в твоей заднице, мы в кабинке никак не поместимся?

— Никак, — серьёзно подтвердил Джаред, покусывая его ухо. — Кстати, — будто невзначай добавил он, — мне же теперь не нужно будет сдавать сперму?

— Нужно, — возразил Дженсен, чувствуя, что член потихоньку встает опять, — регулярно. Только теперь у тебя будет вип-кабинка.

— И вип-стимулятор, — добавил Джаред, бессовестно надрачивая едва вставший член Дженсена.


End file.
